


014. Tease

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Please Use Safe Words When You Play, Power Dynamics, alcohol mention, drug mention, no actual sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang visits Junior at the club.





	014. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hot' domme Yang and prideful sub Junior. Bit of a downer ending. You've been warned.

Yang doesn’t have many rules in her life, but the ones she does have are written in stone:

Family first. Protect what’s yours. Carry enough backup money for a cab. Always leave them wanting more.

Tonight, she’s taken care of the first three: Ruby’s safe at home with Blake, with all the doors locked and enough knives scattered around the house that Yang doesn’t doubt Blake could deal with whatever it was until the cops came. She knows they’re having some problems on the sex front, but with the way Blake looks at Ruby when she thinks nobody’s looking… she’s totally in love with her. Blake has at least one rule in common with hers, and she has a little bit of dark to her, too. Ruby will be fine. (Blake will be fine, too.)

She’s got her money and ID in a plastic baggie tucked into the underside of her bra, so that’s the money taken care of. Her outfit tonight fits her like a second skin, showing off her ass and thighs, and dipping down to have enough cleavage that she’s distracted herself a few times. The door guys at Junior’s club let her in with slack jaws and huge eyes, and she throws a wink their way, strutting onto the dance floor.

It doesn’t take long for Junior to home in on her. She doesn’t know if one of her boys told him about her, or if he can just tell where she is, but it doesn’t really matter, in the end. The point is that he’s watching her grind back against one of the pretty club boys, who is too stoned to even get hard against her, but not so much he can’t breathe hot against her skin. She smirks over at Junior, and reaches behind herself to loop an arm around the club boy’s neck. Junior’s eyes widen, prey caught in the headlights.

She makes him wait a while. When the club boy wanders off, she grabs a girl whose clothing boils down to basically a censor bar across her tits and another over her hips. The girl grins up at her, bringing their hips together, and Yang’s hands find her ass. They grind together, so close Yang can feel her heartbeat even over the bass thundering in her ears and under her feet. Junior watches, eyes dark.

When she does come to him, she takes a roundabout way. He runs half the bar, one of his guys the other, and Yang heads for the half he’s not in charge of. She orders a drink, not bothering to take out her money. She doesn’t pay to drink here, and hasn’t since the first night she came in. Junior’s eyes catch hers over the sea of clubgoers, but it’s too busy for him to come over to where she is. She smirks. She came in on a Friday night for just that reason.

She does get out her money when she’s done with the drink, leaving a decent tip for the other bartender. She’s here to mess with Junior, not cut into someone’s money for the night. Yang slides into a seat at Junior’s half of the bar, tapping her nails against the wood.

He notices her almost right away, but takes care of his customer first. She respects that. He walks over to her, an eyebrow raised. She grins, sliding her arm forward and over the bar. After that first time, she doesn’t mess with him too much in front of his guys, but she gets the end of his tie in-between her thumb and index finger. She tugs, just hard enough to tell him how tonight’s gonna go if he’s up for it.

(Really, she’s telling him how it’s gonna go. He’s always up for it.)

He turns, hollering out someone’s name. He puts down the glass in his hand, throwing the rag into a bin. It only takes a few seconds for the guy in question to come down, and Junior leans into him, muttering into his ear. His eyes don’t move away from Yang’s. The guy nods, and steps up to start taking care of the bar. He doesn’t have Junior’s gruff way with people, the smoothness that built this club, but he doesn’t need to, with how drunk everyone is by this time of the night.

Junior walks out from behind the bar, jerking his head toward the back of the club. Yang follows. One day she’ll be able to lead him into the back, but they’ve only done this a few times, and she doesn’t yet know the maze of yet. She will.

He opens the door to the room they’ve used before. She doesn’t know if it’s his room or what, and it doesn’t really matter. What matters is that it’s got a bed, a couch, and a couple of chairs. They won’t be using the first two, but she walks past him to sink down into one of the chairs.

“If you’re just here to get me all worked up and leave again, Blondie…” Junior shuts the door behind them, then stands in front of her with a wary look.

He looks good. He always looks good in a suit, but this one looks sharper somehow, showing off the body she knows he works on. Tailored, probably. Yang’s not real familiar with the more expensive things in life. Point is, she almost wishes he were her boy instead of a guy she fucks around with when she’s bored, so she could strip him out of the suit for real and get her hands on him. Instead, she sticks to the plan.

“No, Junior,” she smirks. “You’ll be coming tonight, if you’re good.”

He eyes her, lust warring with sense. She’s never let him come before, though she’s sure he jerks off after she leaves. Always before, it’s been little touches, holding herself away from him. He’s not allowed to touch her, not allowed to kiss her, and if he disrespects her even a bit, it’s over. He found that out the hard way the first time. The second time he’d been better, but she’d still left him rock hard and whining.

“If I’m good?” He asks, wary.

She hums. Lifting her hand, she curls a finger to beckon him closer. He stands right in front of her, and she eases off her shoes. She drags the side of her foot up the inside of his thigh, until the top of her foot touches his balls through his pants. He makes a choked off noise, and she rubs up against him before pulling back and crossing her legs.

“If you’re very good, I’ll even be the one jerking you off,” she promises.

She means it, but he won’t be that good. He’s still got too much pride to play the game exactly the way she wants him to. He’s getting better at letting her play him, but what she’s about to ask… no, the best he’s gonna get is his own hand tonight, if that. She’s fine with it. There’s always another night.

“How?” He shifts on his feet, still wary.

“First,” she says, leaning back, “you get on your knees.”

There it is, that flush she loves seeing on him. Shame and lust and just a little bit of worship. She’s not too much into humiliation, but he takes to it so well that she gets into it too. He tries so hard to keep a straight face, and fails so miserably.

His jaw works, and he ticks his head to the side. She waits. He bends one leg, starting to sink stiffly down. She holds up a finger, taking pity on him. “You can grab a pillow for your knees. You’re gonna be down there a while.” He clenches his jaw, but snatches a pillow off of the bed, putting it in front of himself. She doesn’t laugh, even softens her smirk a little. She knows what it’s like to have fucked up joints.

Junior drops, one stiff movement at a time. It’s not that he’s that old or that he’s fighting old injuries. The only thing he’s fighting right now is his pride, and it’s losing. He settles down onto the pillow, his suit pants straining in ways they weren’t meant to.

“Good boy,” she says warmly, watching the flush reappear on his cheeks. She undoes the first button on her shirt as a reward to them both. His eyes immediately trace the curve of her breasts, and she raises her chin, enjoying the attention. “Now beg for what you want.”

Dark eyes snap to hers. “What?” She bares her teeth. “What, sir?”

Yang chuckles, letting go of the threat. “If you want to come tonight, you’re going to beg for it. It shouldn’t be hard. You really want to come, right?”

“Yes?” He shakes his head. “Yes. I do want to come. Sir. But…?”

She hardens, raising an eyebrow. “Beg. I won’t tell you again, Junior.”

He swallows. “I… please, sir. Please let me come.” She waits. He stays silent.

Yang sits up, unimpressed. “If you’re going to waste my time, I don’t know why I came out tonight.”

“No, please!” There’s enough desperation in his tone that she pauses. He drops his eyes, shifting from side to side. “Please, sir. I’ll… I’ll do better.”

She sits back, resting a finger against her collarbone. He looks up, and she raises an eyebrow again, pointedly. He coughs, but tries again.

He’s pretty bad at it. He’s got a lot of 'please’s in there, and he stumbles over himself to call her sir, but he’s not very imaginative. He’s trying, though, so she unbuttons the second button, and starts tracing the line of her tits with the tip of one finger. What she really wants is to rub one out while he begs for her to jerk him, but her pants are too tight for them to get her fingers in easily, and she’s not taking them off. His eyes watch her hand, and his voice deepens, his begging getting more enthusiastic. Not any more imaginative, but he’s feeling it more, she can tell.

“Good,” she says, stopping him with just that one word. Heat crackles over her skin, and she’s probably just as flushed as he is. There’s something about seeing a man like him on his knees begging for her to jerk him off like he’s a horny teenager. He could have her killed with a snap of his fingers. But here he is, dick straining against his suit pants, hunger and desperation in his eyes. It’s the purest high she’s ever had. “Take off your jacket.”

He just about tears it off, dropping it on the floor. She shakes her head. “Fold it. What, do you always throw your clothes everywhere?” His eyes drop, cheeks darkening, but he picks up the jacket and folds it, even leans over to drape it over the back of a chair. She smiles. “Keep going. Top half only.”

Junior takes off his clothes one piece at a time, slowing down at a look from her. He puts them all neatly on the chair, until he’s naked from the waist up, upper body on display. Fuck, but she wants to knock him onto his back and ride him until she can feel him pulse. She wants to sink her teeth into his neck, lick his sweat from his neck, and wrap her fingers around her throat. She shifts in her seat, taking a deep breath to get a hold of herself. Not now. Maybe not ever, but definitely not now.

Instead, she raises her eyebrow again. “Well?”

He splutters. “You can’t be serious, Blondie, I just spent like an hour–”

She slips her shoes back on, standing. She thought he’d get further than this before she had to leave. “I said I wasn’t going to tell you again, Junior.”

He makes a high-pitched noise of betrayal, turning to face her as she walks past him. She pauses when she draws up level with him. It doesn’t feel quite right, leaving him like this. She can’t go back on what she said, but it feels a little much even for them. She glances down, and his eyes back that up, more hurt that she’s leaving than arousal that she’s leaving him hanging. Maybe she shouldn’t care about this guy she’s fucked with a couple times, but she does.

“Yang,” she says.

“What?” His voice breaks on the word.

“My name. It’s Yang.” She smiles. “But you’re going to call me…?”

“Sir.” There’s so much relief in his voice that she knows she made the right call.

“Seeya later, Junior.”

He groans when she leaves, but it’s just like every time before: him accepting that he’s not coming. She smiles, and flags a cab when she’s outside the club.

When she gets back to her place, Ruby’s on the couch with Blake fast asleep in her lap. Yang can hear the faint rumble of a purr, and the corner of her mouth tilts up. She knew Blake purred. Ruby gives her a panicked look, and Yang laughs silently. She holds up a finger, and heads toward her bedroom.

She comes back with a condom and a piece of tape. Ruby’s eyes bug out, and Yang smothers a giggle into her shoulder. She kneels, taping the condom to the bottom of the coffee table. Ruby whimpers. Yang ruffles her hair, and disappears into her room.

Yang peels off her clothing, dropping it wherever it lands. Yes, she knows she told Junior less than an hour ago to be neat, but she’s still got heat buzzing over her skin and has no attention left for being organized. She goes into the attached bathroom, really glad she let Ruby have the bigger room so she could have her own bathroom, and takes off her makeup.

Normally when she gets to this point, she’s calmed down enough that she can ignore the wetness between her legs in favor of getting some sleep, but not this time. This time, she keeps seeing Junior’s face, shame and lust mixing as he begged, 'sir, please, please let me come, I’m so hard for you’. Fuck.

She walks over to her bed, kneeling to pull out the box she keeps underneath. It’s unlabeled but has a combination lock, which is all she needs to keep Ruby out of it. She keys in the combination - the date of her first pro fight - and looks down at the contents. She’s got… a lot in there. She makes pretty good money, Ruby works in the summers, and they could probably move into a better place if they weren’t attached to this one. Yang’s put a lot into Ruby’s college fund, but Ruby’s grants and scholarships pay for just about everything, and at this point it’s really more of an emergency fund. She’s got more than enough to spoil herself sometimes.

With a sigh, she picks out a dildo that she figures is about Junior’s size, and crawls into bed with it. She slides the dildo into her cunt as soon as she’s settled, and breathes out heavy with how much of a relief it is to have something inside her. Fuck, she could be riding him right now. She braces herself up on her knees, one hand keeping the toy steady. Yang spreads her legs so she can ride the thing, bouncing on it. It slides in and out of her without a single drop of lube, and she throws her head back, letting out a soft moan. It could be Junior underneath her, all solid muscle and thick cock inside of her. She knows he wants to please her, would eagerly eat her out for as long as she wanted before she let him fuck her. She circles a finger around her clit, in no mood to really tease herself. She could be on her third or fourth orgasm, nice and relaxed and just enjoying the glide of a cock in her cunt. Yang presses down on her clit with the heel of her hand, shuddering. It only takes a bit of grinding against her hand and she’s gasping, bearing down hard on the dildo to ride out her orgasm.

“Fuck,” she mutters, brushing her hair out of her face. She pulls the toy out with a sigh, and walks into the bathroom to clean it off.

When she’s dried off the dildo, she catches sight of herself in the mirror. She’s still a little flushed but mostly she just looks tired. She knows she doesn’t have the time for it, but sometimes she just wants someone to cuddle with, to come home to and make food for. She can get sex any day of the week, from basically anyone she wants it from, but she wants more. She can’t regret not working out with Blake, not with how happy Ruby is, but sometimes she wonders if Blake could have been that for her.

No, she’s not going there tonight. Yang walks back into her bedroom, puts the toy back into her box, slides it under the bed, and crawls in under the sheets with a growl of frustration. She falls asleep quickly, and if she dreams, she doesn’t remember it in the morning.


End file.
